koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xu Zhu
Xu Zhu is a character who has been playable in every Dynasty Warriors title to date. He and Dian Wei act as Cao Cao's personal bodyguards. Known as a simple-minded giant yet fierce in battle, his nickname is "Tiger Fool". In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 25 years old and his height is 184 cm (a little over 6'). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Xu Zhu is a man who likes to eat and protect his lord. Serving Cao Cao after the Allied Forces disband, he follows his master in several of his campaigns. A shining moment in his service is defending Cao Cao at Tong Gate. He bravely faces Ma Chao's charge and stops the general's advance with his might. Xu Zhu often lives to continue serving Wei until its final battles in the series. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends details Xu Zhu's origins before joining Cao Cao. Xu Zhu is a resident of a nameless village who bravely defends it from bandits. When Cao Cao's army starts to pillage them for food, Xu Zhu resists them by defeating the generals and their supply captains. The one leading the troop is Cao Cao's bodyguard, Dian Wei, who at first tries to avoid Xu Zhu's rampage but orders his defeat in his subsequent appearances. On Dian Wei's third defeat, they compliment one another's strength and Dian Wei offers Xu Zhu to return with him to his master. Xu Zhu agrees on the simple conditions that everyone is happy and that he is fed good food. Dynasty Warriors 5 describes Xu Zhu's previously mentioned recruitment and notes that Cao Cao is impressed with Xu Zhu for matching Dian Wei's might. He participates in Hu Lao Gate with Dian Wei but his friend soon dies to ensure their lord's safety at Wan Castle. To fill in the void that Dian Wei left, Xu Zhu redoubles his efforts to protect his lord at Chang Ban and Tong Gate. While partaking in the defense at Mt. Ding Jun, he spots Zuo Ci spying on them. The elderly one questions Xu Zhu's loyalty for Cao Cao but Xu Zhu is too concerned with his duty to bother with a thoughtful answer. Zuo Ci flees and an ill Cao Cao passes away after the battle. Serving Cao Pi to defeat Wu at He Fei Castle, Xu Zhu notices Zuo Ci's presence a second time. Knowing that Zuo Ci was plotting against his former master, the warrior accuses the elder of causing Cao Cao's death and defeats him. Though Wei ultimately claims victory over both kingdoms, Xu Zhu tires of his life as a general and retires. To honor the deaths of his dear lord and friend, Xu Zhu promises to grow a huge rice field for them. He shares his Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with Cao Cao, Dian Wei and Xiahou Dun. Cao Cao and his closest generals use their collective strengths to save the emperor from Dong Zhuo's army. Xu Zhu and Xiahou Dun takes the western path while Dian Wei and Cao Cao take the east. Caught between two armies, the emperor's carriage is rescued and, after cutting through Lu Bu's upstart, the emperor returns safely and is placed under Cao Cao's protection. Xu Zhu continues to appear in many of Wei's campaigns in the sequel. He is present during cutscenes related to Guan Du and Chi Bi. He lives to act in the later campaigns and defends Xu Chang during Sima Yi's rebellion. In Special, he appears as Xun Yu's reinforcements during Sun Ce's siege of the aforementioned castle. Sun Ce sends Taishi Ci to deal with him. Warriors Orochi During Orochi's scenario, Xu Zhu is one of the officers who supports his lord's stand against Orochi. Losing to cannon fire and the serpent army, however, Xu Zhu retreats. In Warriors Orochi, he acts as a gatekeeper for the resistance force lead by Huang Gai at Kuzegawa. Xu Zhu is duped into joining with the promise of food, but Huang Gai orders that they wouldn't be fed until they defeat Cao Pi and Mitsunari's army. After his defat defeated, Cao Pi tells his men not to imprison Xu Zhu but give him food to pacify him. Post battle, Xu Zhu begs for Cao Pi's forgiveness and rejoins Wei. Xu Zhu believes that if Cao Cao were there, he'd be able to solve everything. Cao Cao orders him and Pang De to aid Huang Gai and Goemon in Warriors Orochi 2. They erect an impenetrable defense against Masamune's army while the Wu leaders circle through the mountain path. He and Pang De join Wu after the battle. He shares his dream stage with Huang Gai and Hanzō and trio work together to rescue Gracia. When she returns with his lord, Xu Zhu is specially praised for protecting the lass. Character Information Personality Xu Zhu is a gentle-hearted giant who is a uniquely jolly man in Wei. He's a glutinous fellow and often cites being hungry in someway during conversations. Though he seems to possess a childish intellect, his respect for his lord's generosity and wit makes him a loyal subject. In spite of his strength in battle, he actually doesn't like fighting or people being aggressive towards one another. He sees people who oppose his lord as bullies or braggarts who "just can't get along". He's friends with Dian Wei as both men are strong, practical in their duties, and simple minded. If his friend dies, Xu Zhu will be saddened by the news. On account of his kind heart, Xu Zhu lacks rivals in the games, only being angered if someone opposes his lord. This is represented in Dynasty Warriors 5, in which Xu Zhu develops a short term rivalry with Zuo Ci, due to the fact that the old man opposes Cao Cao's power and threatens to kill him. Voice Actors * Doug Stone - Dynasty Warriors 4~6, Warrior Orochi series (English) * Yu Heamu - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * Lee Jang-won - Dynasty Warriors 3~5 (Korean) * Takahiro Yoshimisu - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Keiichiro Yamamoto - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Yasuhiko Kawazu - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Xu Zhu (Quotes) *"That's one down!" *"Phew! You're strong! I've never gotten so hungry after a battle!" :"Hey, why don't you come with us?" :"Mmm... If you promise we'll make a world, umm... with lots of laughing, and lots and lots of food, then I'll go with you!" :"Right! That's settled!" ::~~Dian Wei and Xu Zhu; Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *"Now you face me!" :"You must be an evil man, if you're trying to kill lord Cao Cao!" ::~~Ma Chao and Xu Zhu; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"We don't need ropes for him. Just give him some food and he'll be happy." ::~~Cao Pi; Warriors Orochi Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset * : A stomp that knock over enemies. * , : Knocks enemies in the air by bringing his club up from the left. * , , ( , , ): A series of overhead smashes. * , , , : Swings in a massive arc, using a similar technique to a baseball player. * , , , , : Smashes the ground with his club, creating a massive shock from the earth. * , , , , , ( , ): Puts club to chest and hops to knock enemies into the air, ended with a butt slam that produces a shockave. * : Swings around in circles with an outstretched club. * , : Jump, then swipe. * , : Xu Zhu jumps, then curls up into a ball and crashes into the ground twice. Horse Moveset * : Xu Zhu leans to each side, and swings his weapon. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 6 :He shares his attacks with Dong Zhuo, Wei Yan and Huang Gai. See Cloned Moveset#Mace for more details. :Special attack: Swift Attack: immediately boosts Xu Zhu's Renbu gauge up to the Infinite Renbu and grants higher attack and defense power. When used at low, red health, the effects of Swift Attack increase. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Due to his immence strength, Xu Zhu carries around powerful, heavy weapons, which results in stronger attacks that take longer to perform. His main moves involving simple strikes to opposing officers, although he often uses attacks that pound the ground and knock down all of his surrounding enemies. His Musou attack in Dynasty Warriors 5 involved him twirling around with his weapon pointed horizontally outward. Warriors Orochi Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Stone Crusher *Base Attack: 59 *Stage: Battle of Tong Gate *Requirements: Get Han Sui to defect to your side by defeating the four generals in the southeast land and beating his officers. Next, defeat Pang De then eliminate Ma Dai after that. Finally, eliminate Chen Yi. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Earth Shaker *Base Attack: 60 *Attributes: Level 14 Peacock Urn, Level 20 Speed Scroll, Level 19 Wing Boots, Level 16 Seven Star Sash :Stage: Village Encounter :Restrictions: No bodyguards :Requirements: #Defeat Yu Jin and his supply troop captain. # Defeat Li Dian and his supply troop captain. # Defeat Dian Wei's three supply troop captains, defeat Dian Wei. # Defeat Yue Jin before the disaster spreads, defeat his supply troop captain. # Defeat Dian Wei's three supply troop captains, then defeat Dian Wei for a second time. # Defeat Man Chong and his supply troop captain before the disaster spreads. # Level 11 message. Note: It's okay to let them start plundering. Just make sure you kill the officer and his supply captain before the disaster spreads. It's okay to let the three supply captains who appear with the third Dian Wei flee. Just make sure you kill Man Chong. Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Stone Crusher *Stage: Battle of Tong Gate (Wei) *Location: River west of where the player started. *Requirements: Defeat Pang De and Ma Chao. Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Xuzhu-dw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Xuzhu-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:604px-Xu-Zhu-DW6-Model1.png|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Xuzhu-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Xuzhu-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Xuzhu-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Trivia *His name is spelled as "Xu Chu" in Cao Cao's movie gallery section in Dynasty Warriors 6. Category:Wei characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters